


Dressing Up is More Than a Hobby

by bergann



Category: Beautiful People UK (2008 tv), High School Musical
Genre: Gen, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergann/pseuds/bergann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon started his career of being a look-alike purely by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up is More Than a Hobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drawingblinds](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drawingblinds).



> Wrote this under a psued for last year's Yuletide. Now with changes!

Simon started his career of being a look-alike purely by accident. Oh sure, he and Kylie played dress-up often enough, and their impersonations were certainly stellar in some aspects.

But getting into it for payment, that really was an accident.

Who could have known that while Simon was working on his Madonna act - and doing it fabulously, he might add - in his newly rented flat in London, a club owner who was surprisingly desperate for an opening act would walk past, happen to glance up and spot him dancing in front of his window?

Certainly not Simon, although that didn't stop him from taking the job once the details got sorted out and some advance pay was handed over.

After that first gig, where he ended up puking into his handbag after too much Mexican food and too much alcohol, it became a nice way to earn money. After all, where else would he get to dress up in pretty dresses, party for free and, for entertainment, watch the particularly slow men hit on him without realizing he is, in reality, a man.

How on Earth could Simon say no to that?

Though he hardly did it as a career, mind you. It was more a 'recommended' kind of gig, where Simon would get calls that went along the lines of 'Hello I heard about you from...' and Simon said 'yes'.

Moving to the States, Simon had expected it to end. With a touch of sadness he packed away his Madonna and Lady Diana costumes, still bringing them with him because who knew what occasions might arise in the land of opportunity?

In the end, it's a good thing he did, for he'd barely been there a month when a phone call comes in from a Mr. Evans in Albuquerque, New Mexico requesting Simon's Lady Diana - apparently the word of one of Simon's previous clients counts for a lot with Mr. Evans.

Simon's trip would be all-expenses paid with a hefty paycheck at the end of the night, and while Simon does not get a hotel, he gets a room in the Evans mansion for the weekend - which might actually have been better than any hotel they could've offered.

Ryan finds him as he's about to start on his make-up, and he takes over without so much as a 'let me'. Simon had assumed he'd been part of the help, it would after all have made sense for Mr. Evans to send someone to make sure everything was perfect, and he let Ryan fine-touch his make up while they argued about the creations of David Emanuel.   
There'd been no clue given that Ryan was one of the wealthy twins Simon had been hired to entertain for until Mr. Evans had, with a great booming voice, called Simon to the stage. Ryan had been standing there next to his sister, smiling like even with the look-alike on the stage, he was the one who really belonged on it.

But Simon's a professional, so he took it in stride and didn't mention it in front of anyone (though Simon later learns it was mainly for not mentioning it in front of Sharpay), and as a thank-you, Ryan takes him shopping the next day. Simon almost manages to forget the kind of family Ryan comes from, except for how Ryan's paying for everything.

It makes for a surprisingly good start to a friendship, considering they're states apart and Simon can't help but occasionally think that Ryan is just a boy.

Ryan visits Simon whenever he happens to be in Los Angeles and later when he's in New York, but strangely enough, once Ryan moves to New York for Julliard, they see next to nothing of each other.

*

"Those are some seriously fantastic pants."

Simon can't help but preen a little, awkwardly positioned though he is. He well knows just how good these pants look on him.

"Why thank you, mystery person," Simon says, because while he'd love to know who's ogling his ass, he's pretty sure any other movement will have him falling on said ass from where he's gotten a little stuck on top of the ladder. "Although I am not sure how I feel about you eyeing my ass when I am clearly in need of help."

"I did mean the display pants, but now that you've drawn my attention to it, yours are a pretty fine example of the clothing as well." The voice, which seems irritatingly familiar, moves closer and after some confusion and disagreements about how, helps Simon down from the position he'd somehow gotten himself into.

Simon's pretty sure the guy slipped a grope into the rescue. But now that he's on safe ground again, he takes the time to study his sexual-assailant and rescuer, and to find that he wouldn't really mind.

Ryan Evans is dressed like the typical teen to anyone not aware that every piece of clothing is designer. Simon smiles. "I regret to inform you that you will get no further than the grope you sneakily added to your rescue. I have a boyfriend who will, though probably not beat you up, leave your skin stinging for days."

"STD?" Ryan says, the look of sympathy ruined by the fact that his eyes are sparkling with laughter. Simon gasps in mock-outrage and swats at his arm. "Did you do this entire display?"

"Yes."

"It looks fabulous. Based off the Arthurian legends, right?" Simon smiles proudly and nods, getting a slightly shy smile in response. "It's Merlin wearing your pants, isn't it?"

"How can you tell already? I only got started an hour ago." Simon says, frowning. The mannequins aren't even completely dressed.

"The crown helped with the process of elimination," Ryan admits and nods towards the mannequin with only its shirt on and a crown on its head. "Although by the look of that crown, I think Queen Arthur is more fitting. Isn't that your Lady Diana tiara?"

"Well," Simon smiles and pushes a bag of dried autumn leaves into Ryan's hands, directing him briefly what to do. "Yes. As a matter of fact, it is."

"Good memories," Ryan grins, "I still remember my shock at my father actually listening to my choice for a look-alike and not Sharpay's."

"Well, I always said your family had impeccable taste," Simon answers, thinks it over for a moment and adds, "Well, nearly always. I have memories of outfits that weren't quite as easy on the eye as your current ensemble."

"The occasional bad choice is no reason to offend old friends," Ryan sniffs, and drops the bag of leaves as he glances at his watch. "Man, I'm late for class. I really have to run."

"Well, until we meet again, stranger," Simon says, a little disappointed that Ryan can't stick around any longer. Ryan barely comes around anymore now that Simon's dating Sacha.

Ryan smiles, "My mother would kick me for my lack of manners. I really am sorry I'm not dropping by as often as I should, I think you saw more of me while I was still in high school. Julliard is just getting crazy. Let's go shopping this weekend. My treat."

"You say the sweetest things," Simon says, smiling and offering the hand least covered in glitter and glue. "And for that, I cannot hold your awful manners against you."

Ryan laughs, bows elegantly with a wave of his hat and kisses Simon's palm as though it is the most natural thing in the world to do. "I'll stop by again to hear about the crown, but I really do have to go."

Simon understands and doesn't turn back to his window display until Ryan has walked past the outside window. Turning around, he finds Sacha giving him a pissy look, but it's not as though it's Simon's fault that Sacha and Ryan apparently want to kick the life out of each other with their designer shoes.

"He's just jealous," Kylie says as he stands next to Simon, not even asking what Simon is thinking.

"Of what?" Simon asks, confused. "Ryan is dating a jock living in Albuquerque, and too young for me."

"That's hardly the reason for his jealousy," Kylie shakes his head. "Girlfriend, it's because of your look-alikes. Ryan has seen them, Sacha hasn't."

"Really?" Simon asks, "That's _it_?"

"From where I stand, yes."

"Hm," Simon says slowly. "Now that, I can work with."

After all, the costumes are still in his possession.


End file.
